


Dark Paradise

by yelenasnat



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Cordelia Goode and Misty Day are settling down as they have their first child, Mallory Rose Goode-Day.





	Dark Paradise

“C’mon Coredelia, it’s just one more push!!” Misty encourages her wife. Cordelia was a yelling and panting mess. “ _Aghhh -_ I c-an’t do it. It’s too much!!!!” Cordelia yells in agony. “I’m going to count on 3, on 3... I want you to give us one last push!” The doctor yells. “Are you ready?” Cordelia just screams in response and nods her head frantically. _Let’s get this done and over with..._ “Take a deep breath and squeeze as hard as you want on my hand,” Misty says to her wife. “1...2...and 3!! Push!” The doctor yells. Cordelia yells and pushes as hard as she could. She was squeezing Misty’s hand so hard, she felt her nails digging into Misty’s skin and tearing it a bit. Her breathing was starting to become regular. _It’s finally over._ Cordelia was a sweaty mess as she let her grip loosen on Misty.

" _Waa-waaaah,"_ was soon heard in the darkness of the delivery room. The doctors all scrambled to hold the baby and wipe her clean. Cordelia let out a sigh of relief as she saw her child for the first time ever. Her tears were mixing in with the sweat on her face. "Congratulations Mrs. Goode-Day! You are the mother of a beautiful baby girl. Born on July 17th, right on the dot at 2:00 PM.” The doctor placed the baby on the scale, “She weighs exactly 8 pounds and 7 ounces. A healthy weight for a newborn!" The nurses hurried to fill the information on the babies birth certificate. Misty let out a cry of joy and asks, "C-can I cut the cord?" "Of course!" Cordelia was too, crying tears of joy, seeing her wife cut the umbilical cord. As soon as it was cut, the doctors wrapped the baby and took her to a different room to check on her. As Misty and Cordelia waited, Misty went up to her wife and handed her a towel. “How are ya feelin’?” Misty asks. “Like I just gave birth.. everything hurts Mist,” Cordelia says sighing. Misty rubs her sweaty palms and says, “I know, I know.. but you did it. I’m so freakin’ proud of you honey. You did amazing! We have a child now!” Misty says with a smile. Cordelia smiled and nodded, "We sure do.."

The doctors soon came back with their child wrapped up in a towel. The baby was a crying mess so they gently handed their baby to her. Cordelia held her daughter close, and her cries soon came to a stop. "Shhh shhh.. hi there baby. Welcome to the world. I'm your Mommy.. you are so beautiful..” Cordelia whispered to her child. The baby girl still had her eyes shut and had rosy pink cheeks. _She’s perfect.._ Misty sat right next to them and couldn’t seem to stop crying. She frantically wiped the tears away, “I c-can’t believe that’s our baby, Dee,” Misty says sniffling. A tear slides down Cordelia’s cheek, “Here Mist, hold our baby.” Misty sat up straight and had her arms open for her daughter. Cordelia gently passed their baby to her wife. Misty held her daughter in her arms for the first time ever. "Well hi there lil’ one. I'm your Momma. You are just so darn precious and you are so loved..” Misty whispered to the baby. Cordelia sat there with the biggest smile on her face, watching her wife and daughter interact for the first time. After a minute, she was first opening her eyes. Her long eyelashes were fluttering. The little girl had piercing brown eyes. "Oh my god... Cordelia, look - she's opening her eyes!" Misty quickly said. Cordelia sat up next to her and saw. Cordelia let out a gasp, "She has your eyes Dee." Misty smiled widely at their child which caused the baby girl to smile and giggle back. "Hey don't you laugh at me you lil' bugger!" Misty made a playful face which caused their daughter to shriek and giggle more. The baby girl smiled widely, showing her toothless gums. Cordelia was just laughing at them, already forming their special mother-daughter bond.

A nurse came in with the birth certificate. "Sorry new mommies, I don't mean to interrupt, but here's the birth certificate. Choose a name for your little one and sign it with both of your names. Congrats by the way." The nurse smiled. "Thank you," Cordelia says. "Would you like me to take a photo of you three? First family picture!" the nurse asks. "That'd be awfully nice of you," Misty says. She hands the nurse the camera and Misty climbs next to Cordelia in the hospital bed. Cordelia is holding their baby up and they all smile, looking at the camera. 

"Say cheese!" the nurse says,

"Cheese!" Cordelia and Misty say in synch. Mallory lets out a giggle.

_*Click*_

The nurse hands the camera back to Misty with a smile and exits the delivery room. Misty looked at the photo and it was absolutely beautiful. This was her family. "Look Cordelia, our family is gorgeous!" Misty shows her wife. Cordelia smiles and a single tear falls down her cheek. "I love you so much. I love you too.." Cordelia says looking at Misty and then down at their daughter. 

"Well Dee, what are you thinkin' for a name for our new lil' bugger?" Misty asks. Cordelia was in a deep thought till the perfect name came to mind. "Mallory. Mallory Rose Goode-Day." She smiled up to her wife. "That's a perfect name honey.." Misty writes the details on Mallory's birth certificate while Cordelia is still holding her daughter. After a while, Misty took Mallory from Cordelia so Cordelia could rest. Misty sat with Mallory in the chair next to the hospital bed. Mallory was already fast asleep as Misty was rocking her gently. Misty was smiling warmly as she looked down at her daughter sleeping. She then looked up to see her gorgeous wife sleeping as well. This was her family. Misty never would've dreamed of having a family when she was a little girl. She was always on her own and never really outgoing - she never would've thought to settle down with someone, get married and have children. This was all so overwhelming. Soon her phone beeped with a notification, knocking the thoughts out of her mind. Misty looked down and saw that Zoe had texted her.

_"Hey Misty! How did Cordelia do?"_

Misty smiled at the thoughtfulness of the young witch and replied, 

_"Everything went splendid! We are now the mothers of a beautiful baby girl named Mallory Rose Goode-Day."_

Zoe immediately responded back saying, _"HOLY SHIT!!! We are soo happy for you guys. When can we all visit?"_

_"Well Cordelia and Mallory are both taking a nap right now, come in a couple hours?"_ Misty hits send.

_"Sounds good! We are all so excited."_

* * *

Meanwhile at Miss Robichaux's Academy, the young witches were getting ready and getting their presents ready. 

"Hey Madison, you almost ready?" Zoe asks as she walks into her room. Madison was checking herself out in her long mirror. "Yeah bitch hold on, let me re-apply my lipgloss." Zoe rolls her eyes and sits on the end of Madison's bed.

"You do realize we are just visiting Cordelia, Misty and their new baby in the hospital right? We aren't going to some frat party." Madison turns around and looks at the brunette. "I gotta look hot everywhere I go." Zoe laughs and stands.

"Anyways.. what did you get them?" Madison asks, "I got them some cute little blankets for the baby and a matching hat. Need to keep the baby warm…" Zoe says, "What about you?" "I got the little stinker a pacifier and an outfit. Babies are so cute.. do we know the name yet?" "Yeah, Misty texted me and told me her name is Mallory Rose. Anyways I think we should get the others and go.." as Zoe says that, the two girls walk out of the room and head down the long stairs. Queenie, Nan and Myrtle were all downstairs with their gifts. 

"Finally you bitches are ready to go." Queenie says as she scoffs. “Pipe down Queenie, let’s go. The car is ready for us..” Myrtle gently speaks. The girls exit the large doors of the academy in an orderly fashion and enter the black car.

* * *

Cordelia was already awake and breastfeeding Mallory. Misty was just sitting in the chair, humming along to Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac. All of a sudden a knock startled the two women and Misty stopped humming. Cordelia gasped, "Auntie Myrtle.. girls.. you all came!" The girls walked in and gave their hugs. They all gathered around the hospital bed and awed at the new baby witch in front of them. "Everyone, say hi to Mallory Rose Goode-Day.." Cordelia softly spoke. Mallory's big brown eyes fluttered open and just stared at the witches around her. She smiled widely. " _Awwwww,"_ was soon heard by everyone in the room. Myrtle came closer and took Mallory from Cordelia. 

"Hello little baby bird. It's me, your godmother - Myrtle. I will love and protect you forever. You are in good hands of this Coven.." Myrtle softly spoke to Mallory. The baby just stuck her tongue out at the redhead and giggled loudly. Everyone in the room laughed. "Looks like you got yourselves a playful little baby bird," Myrtle said. 

The rest of the girls each took turns holding Mallory till eventually the baby got fussy and wanted her mommies back. Zoe, being the last to hold the baby, gave Mallory to Cordelia so she could be breastfed. 

"So, me and the girls got Mallory some gifts - she will need them to leave the hospital tomorrow morning," Myrtle said. "Gee thank ya Myrtle. You guys shouldn't have!" Misty said. "Nonsense Misty dear, we are all family here… girls give Misty the gifts," Myrtle commanded. Madison handed Misty the pacifier and the outfit. Zoe handed Misty the blanket and hat. Nan and Queenie pitched in together and got them a baby carrier. "You guys… thank ya so much. Dee and I appreciate it," Misty speaks. "Yeah it's really amazing of you girls. I just can't wait to finally go home tomorrow. I’m getting sick of being stuck in the same four walls and I'm sure Misty is too.." Cordelia says. "Oh, I don't mind honey. As long as I'm with you and lil' Mallory!" Cordelia smiles and motions with her finger for Misty to come over. Misty obeys and leans close to Cordelia and places a kiss on her wife's lips. "Gross.." Madison says. "Oh shut it Madison," Cordelia says with a smirk. "Yeah c'mon Madison, they are a cute couple!" Nan says. Madison rolls her eyes and Cordelia words "thank you" to Nan.

After a few hours, the night sky was bleeding in. Myrtle and the girls went back to the academy to rest for the night. In the hospital room, Misty was sitting in a chair, trying to get comfy for the night.

"You know, you can always go home. I feel bad for keeping you here.." Cordelia says, looking at her wife who was sitting sideways on a chair. Misty swings her legs forwards and sits properly. "Nonsense my love. I'd never want to leave your side." Misty says with a big, goofy smile. She was about to stand up and go over to Cordelia, but all of a sudden a nurse knocked on the door. 

"Hello Mrs. Goode-Day, it is required we ask each of our new mothers this question; would you want us to take your infant to a sleeping ward with all the other babies or would you want to keep her tonight?" the nurse asks. Cordelia shoots Misty a look and Misty shrugs, "Um… she'll be staying with us.." Cordelia says. God knows what could happen if she let her newborn out of sight… especially her being the daughter of the Supreme. 

"That's fine! I'll bring a portable crib for her to sleep in. Miss..” the nurse speaks as she looks towards Misty, “I could also get you a blanket and a pillow to sleep. It will help with the uncomfortableness of that chair," the nurse giggles, shooting a flirty wink towards Misty. The Cajun was left dumbfounded when Cordelia noticed what she was doing. 

"Excuse me, that's my wife. Wife as in married… so thats Mrs. to you." Cordelia snaps at the nurse. The young nurse is left speechless, "Hey.. hey-sorry. My wife just freakin' gave birth and she's exhausted. A blanket and pillow would be nice. Thank ya," Misty says at the nurse. The nurse just softly nods and quickly exits the room. As soon as she left, Cordelia mutters, "Stupid skank. Who flirts with a married woman?! I just gave birth to our child for christ sakes-" Misty cuts Cordelia off with a kiss. "Shh.. honey, it's alright. I'm yours. Forever yours. I love ya so much," Misty moves closer to her ear and whispers softly, "Not gonna lie, seeing you snap like that kinda turned me on..” Misty says with a smirk. Cordelia flushes and playfully smacks her wife's shoulder. "I hate you," Cordelia says. Misty just giggles and sits back down on the chair. Soon, a different nurse came in and handed Misty a blanket and pillow. The nurse also rolled over a portable crib. Cordelia whispered goodnight to her daughter and the nurse took Mallory from Cordelia. She softly placed her inside the crib. Mallory was fast asleep in no time. "Wow… you two got lucky. Most newborns have trouble falling asleep and cry throughout the whole night. Good luck though. Rest well." The nurse says as she exits and closes the door. Cordelia glances once at Mallory next to her and then at Misty trying to get comfortable. 

"You know what, just sleep with me on the bed. There's room - at least I think there is," Cordelia says. Misty pops her head up and without thinking, she climbs in the bed with her wife. She snuggles close to her and inhales deeply. "God, I missed sleeping with you," Misty whispers into her neck. Cordelia lightly chuckles, "Honey, it’s only been a day. You're such a goof.. just like Mallory." Cordelia smiles and plants a kiss into her wavy hair. "Dee.." Misty says, looking up at her wife. Cordelia looks down, "I'm so excited. I can't believe we are starting a family.. Mallory is absolutely perfect," Misty whispers. Cordelia plants a kiss on her lips. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. I'm excited too. Let's get some rest now though, okay?" Misty nods and scoots closer, wrapping her arm around Cordelia's torso. They both drifted off into a slumber, right next to their daughter Mallory. 

It was not even a full hour 3 hours of rest till Mallory’s cries woke the two mothers up. Misty’s eyes shot open at the cries and quickly got off the hospital bed. She went right up to her crib and saw Mallory’s pacifier had fallen out her mouth. Cordelia was groggily and still half asleep, “Is she alright?” Cordelia asks in her sleepy voice. Misty picks Mallory up gently and places the pacifier in her mouth. She rocks her gently and that seemed to quiet the little one down. “Yeah.. she’s alright. Her pacifier just fell out her mouth,” Misty says gently. She’s still rocking Mallory till the baby falls asleep again. Cordelia let out a sigh of relief and hit the pillows again. After a short while, Misty gently placed Mallory back in her crib and crawled back into the bed with her wife. Cordelia sleepily says, “Thanks honey for taking care of her. I would’ve gotten up but I’m sorta stuck on this bed-“ “Shhh.. don’t you worry. I understand. Let’s go back to sleep.” Misty gets back in the same position she was before and they both fall asleep again, this time, not waking up till sunrise. 

As the sun peeked through the hospital window, Cordelia was the first to open her eyes. She blinked a few times and then scammed the hospital room. Mallory was still snoozing and her wife was deeply crawled in her neck. Her wild blonde hair was smothered all over her face and Cordelia giggled at the sight. 

“Misty sweetie, move over, I need to stretch.”

Misty groaned and turned over, getting off Cordelia. As soon as Misty freed Cordelia, she sat up and stretched. She yawned loudly and looked over at the clock. It read 9:45 AM. Misty was already snoring again. Cordelia just layed back and relaxed. As 15 minutes passed, a nurse knocked on the door. Cordelia looked over and it was a nurse. 

“Good morning Mrs. Goode-Day. I hope you slept well. Was the baby any trouble?” The nurse walked over and changed Cordelia’s needles. 

“I slept fine. I’m still a little sore. Mallory only woke up once, crying, because her pacifier fell out. That’s all though..” As the nurse finished changing the needles and her IV bag, she replies, “Yeah it’s normal to feel sore. I can prescribe you some pain medication for it if you’d like. You are scheduled to leave at 12 PM today. We do encourage the mothers to walk around. If you can’t, I can get you a wheelchair.” Cordelia pondered a bit but didn’t want to be left helpless, “I’ll try to walk then.” The nurse nodded and walked over to Cordelia. The nurse held her arm out for Cordelia to grab. Cordelia’s legs swung over and she was sitting on the side of the bed. Her feet touched the cold hospital floor tiles. She weakly stood up. The nurse was aiding her and Cordelia felt a little fine. 

“Here... try to walk to the door and back,” the nurse instructed Cordelia. Cordelia took baby steps to the door and back in no time. “I think you have the hang of it!” The nurse smiled. Cordelia weakly walked back to the hospital bed. As she sat on it, Misty was starting to wake up. “Can you get me some pain medication?” Cordelia asked the nurse. The lady nodded and exited the room. Misty was stretching and yawned loudly. “Goodmornin’ honey. What happened while I was asleep?” Misty asked as she was still rubbing her eyes. “Well i’m scheduled to leave at 12 PM so please text Myrtle and ask her to be ready. And I walked a bit right now so I don’t think I’ll need the wheelchair for when I leave.” Cordelia said. Misty nodded and immediately stood up to grab her phone. As Misty passed Mallory’s crib, she saw that she was starting to wake up. “Hey Dee, Mal is up. She may be hungry,” Misty said. Cordelia got up slowly and went to the crib. Mallory was just blinking at her mother, still sucking on her pacifier that Madison bought her.

”Goodmorning sunshine. Time to eat!” Cordelia cooed at her daughter. She took the pacifier out of her mouth and picked her daughter up gently. With Mallory still in her arms, Cordelia brought her to the hospital bed and sat down. Cordelia took one breast out and Mallory immediately placed her toothless mouth on her mother’s nipple. 

“Jesus Christ... someone must be starving,” Misty said, observing her daughter hungrily sucking on the nipple for milk. Cordelia just laughed. 

“Myrtle said she would be ready at 12 to pick us up!” Misty said as she placed her phone away. It was still pretty early, so Misty wondered for a bit. _Breakfast_ came to Misty’s mind. “Hey babe, while you finish up feeding Mal, do you want me to run to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast for us?” As Mallory moved her mouth away, signaling she was done eating, Cordelia sat her up and burped her. “Umm yeah that sounds great. Can I have a muffin and juice please?” Cordelia asks, looking at Misty. “Of course darlin’. Be right back, I love you two.” Misty placed a quick kiss on her wife’s mouth and headed out. Hospital’s always had gave her the creeps. Something about the dim lights and the long, narrow hallways. Misty tried to quickly make her way down to her destination. At the cafeteria, there was a whole buffet of breakfast foods. Misty spotted the muffins and grabbed a blueberry one, Cordelia’s favorite kind. She grabbed two juice boxes; one for herself and one for her wife. Misty wasn’t all that hungry so she stuck with a breakfast bar. After she was done grabbing the food, she quickly made her way back to the hospital room. 

As Misty entered, Cordelia was gently rocking Mallory. Cordelia looked up and smiled “Hi! Thank you so much again, I love you,” Cordelia said. “I love you more honey.” 

Misty took Mallory from Cordelia and placed her in the crib. Misty handed Cordelia her muffin and juice box. Misty sat in the nearest chair and began to unwrap the breakfast bar. It was a comfortable silence as the couple ate their mini-breakfast. Mallory was just staring at her two mommies. She eventually started to blubber and soon had saliva all over her face. “She sure is a talkative one huh?” Misty says. Cordelia laughed. 

As soon as the two were done eating, they got ready to leave, as it was nearing 12 PM. Misty handed Cordelia her clothes. She walked over to the small bathroom in her room and took off the hospital gown. She took one look at herself in the mirror. “God, these are so ugly...” she says tilting to the side and poking at her stretch marks. As soon as Misty heard her wife, she walked into the bathroom and shifted behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Shut up... you are so hot. The hottest woman ever. Don’t worry about the scars, you just had our child! Nothing a lil’ Louisiana mud can’t fix if still bothers you..” Misty says in her ear. Misty then starts to nibble on her ear lobe. Cordelia groans at the warmth of her voice and pushes back into her. “God Mist... it’s been too long-“ Misty cuts her off with a hot kiss. Cordelia turns around and cups her face. They break the kiss before it gets too heated. “Not now baby... soon,” Misty says. As Misty turns around to exit the bathroom, she slaps her wife’s ass. “Hey you!” Cordelia blushes while Misty let’s out a smirk. Cordelia stepped into her black leggings and baggy t-shirt. She slipped some slides on and put her hair into a quick bun. She walked out into the room and saw Misty changing Mallory. “Hey Dee, isn’t this hat just the cutest?” Cordelia awes and nods. “Madison really does have taste in fashion...” Mallory was just sucking away on her pacifier as her two mommies adored her. 

The time was 11:45 AM and Misty was checking them out at the front desk. She was wearing the baby carrier that Queenie and Nan bought them. Mallory was sitting there, sucking on her usual pacifier. 

“Alright ladies! You are free to go. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to call us. Congratulations once again! She is just the cutest!” The lady at the desk says, smiling at Mallory. The girls thank the lady and are soon on their way out. As they exit the hospital doors, they spot Myrtle waiting outside of the black car. Waiting to take the new family home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on this website so sorry if it's not as great - I'm trying my best to get used to this format. Anyways pls let me know how the first chapter is bc if yall don't like it, ill scrap it loll but I have a really good idea where I want this fic to go soOOOoo yeah <3


End file.
